Gesto
by IxchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Oneshot. Tal vez no ayudara mucho, pero en ese momento era todo lo que necesitaba. Eremin/EreAru


**Un pequeño shot antes de mi libertad se acabe (si, mañana entro a clases) y pues estaré hasta el tope de tareas y me quedará poco tiempo para escribir, así que no quiero desaprovechar ni un momento. Tal vez le haga el side-story de porque Mikasa anda medio rara, pero no ahora.**

**Espero que les guste n_n**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''

La noche anterior casi ni había dormido. Armin observaba a sus demás compañeros, unos platicando con otros sólo para olvidar por un momento. Todos estaban asustados, eso era cierto, pero hacían lo que podían para no caer en la desesperación y el terror. Mikasa estaba anormalmente en compañía de Sasha, más bien, Sasha la había visto sola y se había sentado a su lado, ofreciéndole la mitad de su pan. Y él anormalmente solo, sentado en un rincón.

Se sacudió el polvo de las botas antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia afuera. La puerta chirrió pero nadie prestó atención a pesar de lo molesto que era escuchar el chillido cada vez que alguien entraba o salía.

Una sombra captó su atención. Entonces distinguió a Eren quien al parecer había salido a dar una vuelta también. Estaba sentado en uno de los bloques de alimento de los caballos.

-Eren- le llamó dirigiéndose hasta él.

Alzó la mirada. Lo tomó de sorpresa porque parecía que estaba bastante sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera?- preguntó pero se movió a un lado para dejarle espacio para que se sentara. Armin se ajustó lo mejor posible al espacio.

-Sólo…no sé. Simplemente quería respirar aire fresco. Allá adentro todo mundo está bastante estresado y estaba empezando a dolerme la cabeza- le dirigió una media sonrisa.

-¿No estaba Mikasa contigo?

-No, Sasha le está haciendo compañía- Eren alzó una ceja en confusión pero lo dejó pasar.

Silencio. Ambos estaban tratando de no sacar el tema a flote con cosas triviales pero Eren no pudo evitar decirlo.

-Estas nervioso- Armin levantó la mirada algo extrañado-No es una pregunta, me puedo dar cuenta. Vamos, no tienes que aparentar ser fuerte siempre- le revolvió el cabello con la mano.

Armin dejó salir una risa corta y después asintió. Dejó escapar un suspiro pesado.

Eren se acercó sin aviso, descubrió la frente de Armin y le dio un corto beso. Armin pestañeó extrañado y un poco nervioso.

-¿Recuerdas que mamá nos solía besar la frente a Mikasa y a mí para tranquilizarnos, y ella y yo lo hacíamos para tranquilizarte a ti?

Cosas de la infancia que no había olvidado. Ellos siempre habían hecho eso.

-Ah! Cierto!- esbozó una sonrisa- Casi lo había olvidado.

Era un poco raro acordarse de esos años tan tranquilos, es como si le hablaran de una historia que ocurrió hace siglos, que casi parecía un mito. No se habían dado cuenta cuan tranquila resultaba su vida en ese entonces. Comparado con los últimos 4 años definitivamente era una paz que no estaban seguros de conseguir de nuevo en un corto tiempo.

Armin le dio una mirada de soslayo y empezó a retorcer su playera con las manos. Bajaba la mirada y la volvía al cielo. Eren abrió la boca para preguntarle que le pasaba pero Armin lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Oye, Eren…- comenzó pero se detuvo y lo volvió a mirar de reojo. Eren siguió sin decir nada, esperando a que continuara, pero Armin sólo se recorrió lo más que pudo junto a él, estiró el cuello y presionó brevemente sus labios a los de su amigo.

Volvió a recorrerse y volteó el rostro hacia el otro lado.

-Gracias…- no sabía cómo expresarse correctamente, así que sólo salió esa palabra. En realidad, hace demasiado tiempo que no recibía una muestra de afecto, apostaba a que muchos habían olvidado que eran seres humanos y aquello era igual de importante, incluso si parecía que no servía de nada. Eren estaba siempre ahí preocupándose por él, incluso si no lo pedía. Ese pequeño gesto lo había ayudado mucho.

Sintió unos brazos enroscarse alrededor de la cintura y fue jalado hacia adelante. Sus manos se quedaron en sus costados, inseguro de imitar la acción, además de que se le habían dormido los brazos. Eren se alejó solo unos centímetros para poder quedar frente a Armin. Se inclinó y devolvió el beso que le había dado en agradecimiento.

-No te despidas, me asustas- dijo rápidamente. La última vez había sido horrible, quería creer que todo terminaría bien. Las cejas de Eren se curvaron en confusión.

-No me estaba despidiendo, también te estaba dando las gracias

Ambos sabían cuan serio era todo aquello, pero tantos nervios y sentimientos entremezclados hicieron que ambos dejaran escapar una risa.

-Jaeger!- alguien lo llamó desde la esquina del establo- La teniente Hanji te está buscando

-Ahhh…Ahora mismo voy!- gritó de vuelta cambiando su tono al de un soldado recibiendo órdenes. Deshizo su abrazo, pero tomó el rostro de Armin con ambas manos y juntó sus caras de nuevo.

-Mantente a salvo mañana, confío en que podrás hacerlo- murmuró con prisa. Se levantó y se alejó corriendo.

El sonido de un par de botas en la tierra llegó a sus oídos y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Mikasa.

-Smith quiere que nos reunamos en el comedor- su voz sonaba un poco distante y tenía los ojos un poco vidriosos. Armin la miró de forma curiosa.

-Pasa algo, Mikasa?

Las cejas de la chica se arquearon y giró el rostro.

-Nada importante- su mano voló hasta la bufanda enrollada en su cuello y se cubrió hasta la nariz.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''

**Bah medio chafa pero mi mente no coopera .-.**

**Gracias por leer :3**


End file.
